


Can this be true?

by CaptainAlexScott



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heroes: Volume 1, Own Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAlexScott/pseuds/CaptainAlexScott
Summary: Alex believed she was just a normal woman, that was, until a man names Mohinder Suresh visited her and pulled her unknowingly into a new world. Armed with just her wits and smarts, will this new world be too much for her? Or can she save it. There's only one word that could change whether she survives; Sylar.





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in 2013, now, armed with better skills, I have rewritten it in hopes of making it more Viable for others to read - where it will continue to make sense and not have any continuity errors in it. But if you see any, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want the readers to have a great experience. Thanks - CptAlex

## Volume one: A New Life

Alex sat beside her friend Mary, someone she had known for a while now, but was never close to, not as much as she wanted to. They were watching TV, a new show had come on, something called ‘Heroes’ about people with special abilities. It really drew in her attention when she watched the first episode, so she took to it, and wanted to introduce her friend to it too.

“I’m sorry.”

Mary spoke suddenly, getting to her feet and going off to find her bag and coat. “Wait!” Alex called and stood up, trying to follow her, but by the time she caught up, Mary was down the stairs, opening the door, ready to head out. “Why? It’s not even that scary,” She tried to explain, but Mary just looked at her with fear.

“What the hell is going on with you,” She held her coat closer to her before she headed out, practically running down the street, only yelling one sentence back at me before she vanished. “There was nothing on the TV!”

Alex stared out the door for what felt like ages, her heart hurting and her head spinning, trying to comprehend what was going on. Going back inside, she glanced over to the TV seeing clearly the show that she had paused. “But… it’s right in front of me..” Alex whimpered before she sat down and curled up on the sofa, trying to focus her mind on something else and not what had just happened.

When the episode finished, she sighed again, and made her way to the kitchen, hoping to find something good to cook. Watching an episode or two would suffice for her every day, eventually she would finish the whole series and she’d have to find herself something else to watch, but that was nothing new.

_Why can’t I have abilities like that? ___

With her food cooking, she headed off to the lounge to clean up the snacks and stuff from the few films before that they had watched, when a knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and back to the present day.

Swinging it open and glancing outside, she spotted a tall looking man stood outside, a black folder in his arms. Dark skin and black wavy hair that was longer than it probably should have been, but it wasn’t just the surprise of him being here, it was the fact that she recognised him.

“H… How can I help?” She asked, ready to slam the door in his face if needed, she wasn’t used to strangers knocking on her door. Especially not one she knew from somewhere.

“My name is Mohinder Suresh, are you Miss Mazuri?”

He glanced up from his folder, which had a list on top of it, a variety of names scattered down it, a few crossed off. Alex was shocked, especially as it was the person who had just been on her TV not even an hour ago, talking about Advanced evolution.

“Are… you looking into Activating evolution?” Alex couldn’t hold her tongue, wanting to know if she really was imagining this and that Mary was right, that she was crazy. 

“Yes, yes exactly, you must have heard of my father’s research,” He smiled and Alex just felt a flood of relief. “May I come in?”

Forgetting her manners for a moment, she pulled back and let him in, closing the door behind them and leading him into the kitchen, offering him a cup of tea.

“No thank you, I don’t want to take up too much of your time.”

_Was this all a joke? Was she being punked on TV? Was she apart of the show? Surely someone would’ve told her. ___

“I just have a few questions…” He smiled, and Alex offered him a seat, sitting opposite as he rested his stuff on the table. “Have you experienced anything strange?” He started and Alex couldn’t help but know where he was going with it all. “Rapid cell regeneration? Pyrokinesis? Anything out of the ordinary?”

__

Thinking on it, she tried to come up with an answer, but she didn’t believe that she had anything like that, It was just a TV show right? Eventually, she shook her head, finally speaking her mind. “No. I don’t believe I have, but I lead a pretty boring life.”  
“That’s okay, do you mind if I run a test on your brain, see what could be potentially hidden in there. Something that you may not even know?” Nodding her head, she agreed to the tests, letting him head outside and gather his stuff before he let himself back in.

__

Alex had taken her food off the stove and was ready to eat it, but shoved it in the warm oven before joining him back at the table as he set up the machine for whatever it was he needed to do.

__

“Are you sure?”

__

“Of course,” Alex smiled over at him, watching as he placed some electrodes on her head. “I am actually as curious as you are, your research is fascinating, I’d love to get more involved if you’d allow me to?”

__

“This wont hurt at all, all it will do is see the parts of the brain that are actively in use.” Mohinder explained a lot as he was scanning her brain, introducing her to a lot of the theories he was searching into before Alex finally asked the question that was bugging her the most.

__

“How did you come across me?” 

__

Alex never signed up for anything, and whenever she did she always went by another name, dreading ever being found by the man she once classed as a father. She was utterly paranoid by it.

__

“My father, Chandra Suresh, he composed a list of possible candidates, like yourself, that could possess these abilities, and your name come up on it.” He glanced up at her, to which she just looked down, trying to figure out why he chose her.

__

“I don’t understand, could it be that his process of finding names isn’t fully correct?” She started, “That maybe it’s still a work in progress?”

__

Mohinder went quiet and began to study the laptop he had attached to the things on her face, “Is it showing anything?” She pondered, her curiosity getting the better of her. “Am I a part of your special list?”

__

With a smile on her face, Mohinder just looked a bit down, sighing a little. “It seems you have a slight increase in a small part of your brain, just in your hippocampus, the memory storage to the brain, where your memories are stored and locked away, but other than that, you’re perfectly fine.”

__

Disappointment flooded Alex’s body, and she felt really upset. It would’ve been awesome to have a special ability, to feel like a part of her life was extraordinary.

__

“Don’t worry about it,” She told him as he packed away his things. “The Doctor’s told my mother that when I was born that I had an increased part of my memory,” Alex explained. “I have an improved memory when it comes to events, I can recite events that have happened months, even years before, but names on the other hand..” She laughed, smiling to herself. “They just believed that I could observe and store more in my mind.”

__

“Well, even if you haven’t got a special ability like my father believed, then that itself is a feat of the mind.” Mohinder chuckled before he gathered his stuff. “Thank you, though, for lending me a little of your time.”

__

“No, don’t apologise for it. Really.” Alex smiled, “I’m happy to be a part of this. Just wish I could’ve explained what happened to me earlier..” Sighing, Alex rubbed her temples and Mohinder looked apologetic.

__

“If you don’t mind me asking, what do you mean?”

__

“Well, a few hours ago, I had my friend round, but she was acting strange,” Glancing over to the living room, her eyes rested on the TV where they had been sat. “She kept telling me that… no never mind… it’s probably not relevant.”

__

“Well,” Mohinder stated, “Anything is relevant, even if you don’t believe it to have any.”

__

“My friend Molly just told me that I was staring at a blank TV and not watching anything, but on the TV there was clearly a program she just never saw it…” Alex trailed off, sighing heavily but glanced up seeing Mohinder’s eyes shining.

__

“I’m going to leave you my number,” He told her, pulling out a pen and a notepad. “If anything changed, please, give me a call.” He smiled and Alex nodded, taking the paper he passed to her.

__

“I really hope I can be of help in the future.” She looked away, probably giving away that she knew something she shouldn’t with the way she looked. She had a habit of doing that.

__

With Mohinder gone, and Alex back to her normal routine, her evening calmed down. Finishing up her chores and then choosing to go back to her bedroom, she pondered on what events had occurred, thinking on every little thing she had seen in the show too.

__

“Shouldn’t Mohinder be going back to India to give his father a funeral?” Mumbling to herself, she headed into her bedroom, goosebumps flooding her arms as she begun to get paranoid again. Running a hand through her hair, she stripped down and changed into her pyjamas before climbing into bed, settling down for the start of her first day at Union Wells High School.

__Did she make a good choice, moving to Odessa, Texas and getting a teaching job. Guess only time will tell… ____


	2. Reality

## Chapter 2: Reality

Alex stood watching the students as they walked around the campus, all of them talking about some kind of event happening here at the School. Alex wasn’t as up to date on it all as the other teachers were, but she had more going on in her mind than everything going on here.

“We need a banner to go over the trophy case..” A student, Jackie, star of the Cheer-leading squad told the group she was in as she went by with them. A few students walked by and said hello to her, smiling as they went by and Alex couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

She was the new science teacher, but the students respected her, because her age was a lot closer to theirs, she was only Twenty-two, a lot younger than the other teachers around here.

“I can get some paper.” A young student by the name of Claire offered, “My dad has loads.”

Alex felt a bit left out, still feeling out of place and still over thinking about everything that had happened the night before. “Do you want to grab it now?” Alex asked Claire, “You have a free period next, don’t you?” A lot of the students Claire’s age did.

Claire smiled, and Alex knew she wasn’t like the other cheer-leaders, she was kinder and more caring, someone who would do anything to help another person out.

“So Jackie, what is it like being the Hero of Union Wells High?” Alex asked, curious about the wreckage that had happened the other day. Alex wasn’t here when the wreckage happened, but Jackie made it the talk of the School. Jackie had apparently gone into a train wreckage and come out without a scratch or burn, to which was physically impossible, for Jackie that was.

Alex knew better. Everything that had happened here appeared to happen in her new show as well, and Alex figured it was Claire that had the abilities, not Jackie.

“It was exhilarating,” Jackie sighed, surprising Alex a little. “I mean, I could hear his pleas for help. So I raced in, hoping to find the source of the begging.” Alex zoned out a little, just listening to Jackie made her realise how bullshit it was, considering she didn’t seem to know the story herself.

As soon as School finished, Alex had messaged Claire, asking if she could help with the Banner she needed to prepare by tomorrow. Which is the reason she was now approaching the house, which very surprisingly was just down the street from hers.

Knocking on the door, she waited until a man with Horn rimmed glasses and brown to greyish hair opened the door. “Hello Mr. Bennet.” Alex smiled up at him, trying to be as welcoming as he could. “My name is Alex, I messaged Claire earlier about the Banner for tomorrow, she said I could come help.” She explained, hoping he would trust her.

“Yeah? Come on in then, I’ll call Claire.” He moved away from the door and let me in, “Are you a school friend?”

Shaking her head, Alex glanced around again, smiling towards him. “I moved here a few months ago, settled in and all that, but I’m a School teacher,”

“A bit young to be a school teacher aren’t you?” He questioned her and Alex just shrugged her shoulder before he guided her into the living room, to which Claire looked up.

“Thank you Mr. Bennet.”

“Please, call be Noah,” He left the room and Alex knew he was suspicious of her, why wouldn’t he? She was a teacher, what kind of Teacher tries to make friends with a student, but Alex didn’t really care.

The room she had walked into was beautifully decorated, a few grey chairs scattered around and Claire was led on the floor in some comfy clothes, to which she looked up. 

“Hey Miss Marcus,” Claire smiled, before Alex joined her on the floor, helping her to paint the giant Homecoming sign. “Come on, let’s finish this for Jackie, before she goes off on one, especially with it being Homecoming tomorrow.” Alex smiled at her before they both got to work.

“So your name is Alex Marcus?” Noah asked her as they sat for coffee, Claire deciding she wanted to do the rest of the colouring herself so she sat with her father, just chatting.

“Yeah, It’s gonna sound bad but it’s not my real name unfortunately,” She sighed, knowing his suspicions of her would be worse. “I’m not a bad person, I just grew up in a bad place, my father drilled it into me to use a different persona for different things and it stuck with me.” Alex glanced at him, trying to figure out how to say it without sounding like a bad guy.

“So, what’s your real name?”

“Mazuri, Alex is the shortened version of my real name, Alexia,” Alex explained to them both, not wanting to be the bad guy. Noah on the other hand, seemed to become a little more relaxed with her. “Don’t worry, I live down the street if you ever wanna swarm it with a mob,” Alex couldn’t help but laugh, watching as Claire just finished up.

“So, do you have any interests?” Noah was pushing her for answers, trying to discover what was running through her mind. So Alex immediately answered.

“Not much, I spend a lot of my time at home reading books, I’m a scientist, or I at least believe myself to be,” She laughed, playing it all off. “I read a lot of Advanced Evolution, a new book has recently taken my interest.” She explained, smiling again as she sipped her coffee. “It’s by a man named Chandra Suresh.”

“God is that the time?” Alex sighed and stood up, finishing off her coffee. “I’m so sorry I must run off,” She smiled at Claire who stood up as well, before she hugged Alex, both of them saying goodbye, before Noah walked her out, leading her to the front door again.

“It was lovely meeting you, Mr. Bennet.” Alex smiled at him as she took a few steps outside. 

“It was my pleasure too, goodnight, Miss Mazuri.”

\- 

Homecoming. The episode she wasn’t expecting to see, hoping she didn’t have to see. Save the cheerleader, save the world. Alex stood in the Amphitheatre at the school, looking up at it.. This was where it would happen.

She watched as Claire and her friend Zach walked in, choosing to sit near the top of the theatre, chattering away and Alex noticed the head of the school walking in and putting a paper up on the board.

Students began to flock it, but Alex had gotten there first, reading up on the board as she heard Jackie speak. “You don’t actually expect to win do you?” She joked, glancing over at Claire, who just looked over at Alex.

“I don’t really care,” She replied, before glancing to the board herself.

Alex couldn’t help but smile, glancing back at the board;

**Homecoming Queen: ******

****

******Claire Bennet ******** **

****** **

********And her court: ******** ** **

************  
**Darlene Price ******  
  
**Tamara Grener ******  
  
**Britanny Whitlock ******  
  
**Cynthia Acosta ******  
  
**Jody Kidd **  
****

And the best part was, Jackie wasn’t even on the list. Another cheerleader stood in Jackie’s path, trying to block her view. “Don’t spaz out..” She tried to tell her, but Jackie pushed her out the way and studied the paper before she turned to Claire.

"I can’t believe it!” She sneered, and Claire just looked gobsmacked.

“Wait, I won?” Claire laughed, disbelief still etched on her face.

“Claire! Claire! Claire!” There came a lot of chanting from the other students in the Amphitheatre, so Alex gave her congratulations before she walked off, both her, Claire and Zach were heading through the grounds of the school, where people that never knew Claire were coming over to her and greeting her like friends. “I mean, everyone who wasn’t my friend, is my friend, and everyone who was my friend, isn’t?” Claire pondered before it finally caught up on her, and she realised just what needed to do.

Alex said goodbye to the group before she headed off, only one thought running through her head.

_Tonight, if things went the way that Alex had watched on the TV show. It would be bad, and Alex wanted to help stop it. She was going to help. ___

_Save the Cheerleader, Save the world._


End file.
